Only Hope
by nycprc2009
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki stopped caring after a car accident killed his younger sister. Now, an angry teenager it's up to his cousin Haruhi and her best friend Rukia to save him. Can they be his only hope to finally tearing down his walls?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is a story that I am making up all by myself… I hope. I might take some ideas from other places, but this all started by a weird dream that I had. Anyways I stole the name Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club, cause in my dream that's what the girl acted like. Also, I own nothing but some of the ideas in this. I don't really know what I'm going to do with it past this chapter so if you guys have any ideas, let me know and I'll see if I can't make a story happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own any names in this story. I do not own Bleach or Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ichigo Kurosaki groaned as he fell onto his bed and yelled into his pillow. He couldn't believe it.

_10 minutes earlier_

"_Ichigo?" His mother called from the living room._

"_Ya mom?" Ichigo walked in and plopped down beside her._

"_We're moving, pack your things." His mother looked so sad. Ichigo sat up and gaped at her._

"_What why?" He stood up._

"_Your dad got a new job, closer to the hospital." Ichigo frowned, of course his dad again._

"_I'm not going!" Ichigo yelled. He had just got fully settled in this town, he finally had friends!_

"_Yes you are." Isshin interrupted. Ichigo turned and glared at his father. He stormed over and yelled._

"_No, I'm not old man! You can't make me!" Ichigo swung at his father. Isshin blocked it and pushed Ichigo back. Ichigo froze when he saw how serious his dad was.  
"Pack your things now." _

_Ichigo growled and ran to his room._

Ichigo was furious. He just got into a band with some of his new friends and he was even a contest for Prom King, and they were moving. He was so upset he didn't even bother to ask where.

Ichigo sighed and got up. He would have to go, and if it was closer to a hospital well… Ichigo gently touched the picture of his mother that was on his desk. "I guess I can handle moving."  
"Good."

Ichigo jumped and hit his head on the shelf above his bed. When he turned around, his mom was standing there in the doorway, smirking.

"Damn it mom!"

The next thing Ichigo knew, he was on the ground with his mom sitting on him.

"Mom? What the hell?"

"Watch your mouth young man." Masaki smiled.

"Da- Please get off mom."

"Good!" Masaki kissed Ichigo's head and got up and left the room. Ichigo groaned and got up off the floor. He picked up the picture he had knocked over and set it back. Ichigo rubbed his forehead. He had already lost Karin in a car accident; he couldn't lose his mother too.

Ichigo heard crying and he got up. He followed it to Yuzu's room and gently touched the spot where Karin had carved her name into the door. He knocked and heard a gasp.

"Hold on!" Yuzu called, clearly she had been crying. So, Ichigo let himself in.

"What's wrong Yuzu?" Said girl took one look at her brother and ran into his arms. Ichigo was shocked, but gently hugged her back. "What's wrong?" Ichigo got on one knee and made her look at him.

"I-I don't wanna move!" Yuzu cried.

"Why not? Mom will be closer to the hospital."

"Cause…"

"Cause?"  
"Cause this is the last place Karin was!" Yuzu fell into her brother's arms. "I don't want to forget her." She sobbed into Ichigo's arms. Ichigo's eyes got wide. He looked around the room that hadn't been changed. Karin's stuff and soccer posters were still all over the wall. Ichigo bit his lip and hugged Yuzu gently. He didn't know what to say, it was his fault after all.

"_Ichi, change the station." Karin groaned._

"_No, Karin. Leave it alone!" Ichigo grumbled, speeding up a little so he could get home as fast as possible. "You better hope I'm not late for this party cause of your stupid soccer game."_

"_It's not stupid!" Karin growled and slapped his arm. "Now slow down."_

"_Don't tell me what to do."_

"_Oh, wow." Karin rolled her eyes. "Nice comeback Ichigo."  
"Shut up!" Ichigo turned and yelled. "No one asked you."_

_Karin grinned and reached for the radio. Ichigo pushed her hand away. "Leave my radio alone Karin!" Ichigo glared at her._

_Karin opened her mouth for a comeback, but her brother's wide eyes and open mouth stopped it._

"_Ichigo?"_

Ichigo had woken up in the hospital. He hadn't watched the road and he went out into an intersection on a red light and got hit by a truck. Ichigo had broken his right leg and arm and had a minor concussion. Karin wasn't so lucky. The truck had been speeding and it hit Karin head-on. Ichigo let go of Yuzu and slowly walked out the room, the sound of squealing tires echoing in his head.

Ichigo sat on his bed and stared down at his hands. A few minutes later, Masaki walked in and sat down beside him.

"I calmed Yuzu down."

Ichigo just nodded, he didn't look at his mother.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned his eyes to look at his mom. He turned fully when he saw how nervous she looked.

"It wasn't your fault." Masaki looked right into his eyes. Ichigo froze. Masaki smiled and opened her arms. Like a little child in need of comfort, Ichigo fell into his mother's arms and cried. Masaki rubbed his back and held him.

Ichigo wiped his face and sat up. "I'll go."

Masaki smiled and patted his head before leaving the room. Ichigo smirked and started packing his things. "Maybe_ a change of scenery will do me good."_

_

* * *

Kakura High School  
_

"Why can't you hang out today again Haruhi?" Rukia groaned as she finished running her gym laps.

The girl next to her stopped running and glared at her through her bangs. "I told you once, Rukia. I have to go help my cousins' move."

Rukia grinned at Haruhi. Haruhi pouted and stuck out her lip. Rukia poked her right between her brown eyes. "No need to be mean Haruhi."

Haruhi scowled. Rukia and Haruhi were best friends. They were both extremely short, had dark hair and loved to just be with each other. There wasn't very many differences, except Rukia didn't hide her face behind bangs and Rukia had violet eyes.

Rukia winced as Haruhi knocked a boy out of her way. Okay, maybe Rukia was nicer too.

Rukia chased after her and tackled Haruhi.

"Hey! Damn it Rukia get the hell off!"

Rukia sat on Haruhi and smirked. "I have an idea!"

Haruhi blew her bangs and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna help you move your cousins!" Rukia grinned. Haruhi shrugged and pushed Rukia off. She stood up and then helped Rukia back up.

"All you had to do was ask." Haruhi turned and walked away. Rukia smiled, she was the only one that understood Haruhi.

Rukia frowned as she remembered Haruhi's tough past. Haruhi's mother died at a young age and she lived with her freak of a dad. Her best friend (who Rukia didn't know who it was) had left her and never came back. At least Rukia had Hisana, and kind of Byakuya-sama. When Rukia first met Haruhi, she didn't talk to anyone, so Rukia made up her mind to become her friend. After months of persistently bugging her, they became best of friends. Rukia smiled; at least they had each other now.

* * *

_Haruhi, where the hell are you? You're supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. –IK_

_Sorry! My friend Rukia wanted to come with me. –Haruhi-is-awesome_

_Damn it! Don't bring any of your little friends. –IK_

_Hey! I'm not that short asshole! –Haruhi-is-awesome_

_Compared to me? -IK  
_

_Oh. –Haruhi-is-awesome_

_And btw, you're not awesome. –IK_

_Shut up. –Haruhi-is-awesome._

_Hurry up. –IK_

_Fine. -Haruhi-is-awesome_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo grumbled and shoved his IPod into his ears. They had been sitting outside of this house for about thirty minutes now. Haruhi had stopped by and picked up the key to the house from the landlord. Now, she was supposed to stop by and give them the key so that they can move into their new home. Ichigo frowned as he looked up at the pale, yellow two-story house. It definitely wasn't home. He sat down and leaned on his guitar case. A few minutes later a car pulled up and two girls got out. Ichigo recognized one as Haruhi, his annoying younger cousin, but the other girl… She had midnight hair with one strand falling into her face. She was petite and had the most beautiful eyes. Wait, what the hell was he thinking? Her hair was a dull black, she was a midget and she probably wore contacts. Ichigo's scowl came back, he noted happily.

"About time." Ichigo muttered.

"Shut up!"

The friend smiled and bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you, my name is Rukia Kuchiki."

"Ahhhh! Such beauty!" Isshin ran out to hug Rukia. Ichigo and Masaki stopped him.

After being knocked out by Ichigo, Masaki bowed back to Rukia. "Hello, my name is Masaki Kurosaki and that was my lovely husband Isshin."

"Hi!" Rukia looked down as a small girl with brown hair smiled up at her. Rukia couldn't help but smile back. "My name is Yuzu Kurosaki!"

"Nice to meet you."

Rukia looked up at the tall, orange haired boy who stood out from the rest of his family. Rukia was shocked by his scowl, so she bowed her head.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia jumped. She hadn't expected him to answer. She looked up and saw him cross his arms.

"Okay. Introductions over. Now here's the key so let's get busy." Haruhi grumbled. The way both her and Ichigo were scowling, Rukia could tell they were family.

Haruhi unlocked the door and the family walked in. Yuzu and Isshin ran around the house looking around and claiming rooms and Masaki smiled gently and followed them. Ichigo stood inside the living room and stood against the wall, glaring at the inside of the house. Rukia bit her lip and was going to talk to him, but Haruhi pulled her away and ran upstairs.

"Haruhi! What was that for?" Rukia pouted. "He looked upset."

"Leave Ichigo alone." Haruhi sighed. "It's best to just let him be."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Don't ask."

Rukia bit her lip, but kept walking around the house. Yuzu had put a homemade poster up on her door. Her room was small, but had a big closet and floor space. Rukia kept walking and saw Masaki and Isshin's room. It was the biggest of course and had its own bathroom. Oddly enough, all of the bedrooms were upstairs. The last room on the hall was a small bedroom with a small bathroom and closet. It had one window. Rukia smiled. Haruhi frowned.

"It's so small!"

"It's cute."  
"It's my room." A voice said from behind them.

Haruhi and Rukia jumped. Haruhi then turned around and kicked Ichigo who was standing behind them.

"You ass!" Haruhi yelled. "You scared the hell out of us!"  
"Sorry midgets." Ichigo smirked.

Ichigo was suddenly on the ground holding his shin. "Ow!"

Rukia was standing over Ichigo with a glare on her face. She sure kicked hard.

"I am not a midget." She stated.

Ichigo just glared and shoved past them and slammed the door to his room.

Rukia's head cleared and she froze. "Oh shit! I can't believe I just did that!"

Haruhi however, was rolling on the floor laughing. Rukia blushed a deep scarlet and ran downstairs to help unpack.

The family spent the next few hours unpacking. Yuzu and Isshin were laughing and joking around the entire time and Masaki would occasionally scold them or laugh. Ichigo didn't speak at all, but he would smile so small it was hard to see when Masaki would laugh. He ignored Rukia and Haruhi all day. Haruhi talked animatedly with her family, which was odd for Rukia to see. Rukia carried a box into the living room. She placed it in front of the fireplace and was about to leave when she saw a picture on the top of it. Gently, she reached down and looked at the picture. It was of the family, but there was another dark-haired little girl with them. Rukia smiled as she looked at it. Masaki and Isshin were smiling and had their arms around Yuzu who was giggling and the other girl who was trying to get free from Isshin's grip. Ichigo was standing next to them with a smirk on his face. _"Where is that girl now?"_

"What are you doing?" Ichigo interrupted her.

Rukia turned around with the picture and bowed apologetically. "Sorry, I was just looking at this picture."

"Mind your own business!" Ichigo slapped the picture out of her hand and ran up the stairs.

Rukia stared after him. When she looked down, Masaki was picking up the picture and holding it in her hands.

"Oh dear." Masaki took the picture out of the broken glass. "It broke."

"I'm sorry!" Rukia jumped back. "I'll replace it!"  
"It's not your fault." Masaki smiled at Rukia and she felt instantly calm.

"Rukia is it?" Rukia nodded. "Come here." Masaki sat on the couch and Rukia sat next to her. Isshin ran in and looked at Masaki who motioned to Ichigo's room. Isshin frowned and headed up the stairs.

"Excuse me?" Rukia asked shyly. "Who is that girl in the picture?"

"Karin." Masaki said gently. "Ichigo younger sister and Yuzu's twin."

"Where is she now?" Rukia asked, confused. Was she at a friend's house?

"She's dead."

Rukia froze and looked at the picture with wide eyes. "She's dead?" That girl was so young and full of life in this photo.

"She and Ichigo were in a car accident three years ago. He...never got over it. He blames himself."

Rukia looked sadly at Ichigo in the picture. Masaki sighed and started placing pictures on the fireplace. Rukia's heart broke as she watched the pictures age. It started off with a young Ichigo grinning in his mother's arms. Then it moved to another picture where Yuzu and Karin were just born and Isshin and Masaki were holding them with Ichigo grinning proudly in the background. The third was the picture Rukia had held. The last picture almost made Rukia cry. Isshin and Yuzu were still smiling, but it wasn't as bright. Masaki was smiling, but her eyes were looking at Ichigo who was sitting to the side away from them with an angry scowl on his face.

Rukia looked up at the stairs where Ichigo had fled.

* * *

Isshin came back downstairs after about ten minutes and looked exhausted. He shrugged to Masaki and they went into the kitchen where Yuzu, Haruhi, and Rukia were all resting.

"Okay!" Masaki came in. "Who wants lunch?"

"I do!" All four yelled.

"Haruhi?"

Said girl looked up at Masaki.

"Can you go try and get Ichigo? You know you're one of the only ones that can."  
Haruhi sighed, but trudged up the stairs. Ichigo and her had been best friends a long time ago before he moved. After that Haruhi found it hard to trust anyone, except Rukia. Not that it was Ichigo's fault, but still. She knew all about Ichigo and had even traveled to Karin's funeral. Haruhi frowned as she remembered standing in front of Karin's grave for hours with Ichigo until her dad made her leave. She bowed her head. _"I never should of left him."_

Just as Haruhi was about to knock, she heard Ichigo playing his guitar. She rolled her eyes and went back downstairs, no way could anyone get him to come out when he started playing.

The rest of the family ate sandwichs and chips and listened to Ichigo playing the Moonlight Sonata on his guitar.

"Well thanks a lot you two." Masaki and Isshin stood on the front porch as Rukia and Haruhi were about to leave. Yuzu had fallen asleep on the couch and Ichigo hadn't come out of his room.

"Your welcome Oba-san."

"Welcome Masaki-sama."

"Please just call me Masaki, Kukichi-chan."

"Then call me Rukia."

"Deal." Masaki and Rukia smiled at each other.

"Come over anytime." Haruhi raised her eyebrow at Isshin.

"Are you being serious? That's a first."

"Wah!" Isshin ran bawling back into the house. "Haruhi-chan doesn't care about her Ojisan!"

Haruhi scowled and started walking towards her car. Rukia waved and ran to follow. As she was getting into the car, she looked up at Ichigo's window. He was standing in the window. When Rukia went to wave, he closed the curtains and didn't come back. Rukia frowned but got into the car.

"_Oh well. At least I don't have to see him at school."_

_

* * *

_

Okay this is just a very rough draft. I'm working on getting a good plot. So Rukia and Haruhi are best friends with rough pasts. Ichigo also has a tough time dealing with death. When he lost Karin, he stopped smiling. So now that he's moved back to town, maybe Rukia and Haruhi can help him right?


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking in

"What are you doing after class today Haruhi?" Rukia asked as she ruffled the hair of her friend who was passed out on her desk.

"Dying."  
"So you're not busy then?" Rukia giggled and stuck her tongue out at Haruhi.

"Nope. I'm free." Haruhi looked up and scowled.

"What are you so tired for?" Rukia pouted.

"Were you not there yesterday when we had to move my crazy family in?"

Rukia tapped her chin and pretended to think. Haruhi rolled her eyes and laid her head back on the desk. Rukia grinned and was about to say something when Ms. Ochi walked in the class.

"Sit down!"

Rukia ran to her seat and smiled as Ms. Ochi shoved Keigo into his seat.

"We have a new student today." Rukia's eyes got wide and she looked over at Haruhi who had the same expression.

"Yo."

Rukia sighed. It just had to be him. The temperature went down about 15 degrees when he walked in the room.

Ichigo noticed Haruhi and scowled then ignored Rukia. She frowned, and grabbed Haruhi's arm before she threw a book.

"Oi." Ichigo looked over at Ms. Ochi.

"Tell them your name."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."  
The entire class started laughing. Ichigo's face turned red and he yelled. "It means He who protects!"

"That's right. Now leave Strawberry alone." Ms Ochi said, getting a glare from Ichigo. "Now to find you a seat… there's one!" Then Ichigo was kicked towards the desk on the other side of Rukia.

Rukia groaned and looked over at him. He was still ignoring her and was glaring out the window. She sighed and turned back to the teacher.

"English!" The entire class groaned. "Shut up! Open your books to page 784. Today is Shakespeare!"

More groans.

As Ms. Ochi began talking, Rukia kept taking glances over at Ichigo. He was still looking out the window and hadn't opened his book. Rukia jumped when a book hit Ichigo in the head. He fell out of his chair and stood up.

"What the hell!" He yelled.

"Well, you didn't seem to have a book; I thought I would help you out." Ms Ochi smirked, causing the class to laugh. "Now if you wouldn't mind…turn to page 784 and read Sonnet 138."

Ichigo scowled and placed the book on the desk. Before Ms. Ochi could yell again, he began reciting it without opening the book.

When my love swears that she is made of truth  
I do believe her, though I know she lies,  
that she might think me some untutor'd youth,  
Unlearned in the world's false subtleties.  
Thus vainly thinking that she thinks me young,  
Although she knows my days are past the best,  
Simply I credit her false speaking tongue:  
On both sides thus is simple truth suppress'd.  
But wherefore says she not she is unjust?  
And wherefore say not I that I am old?  
O, love's best habit is in seeming trust,  
And age in love loves not to have years told:  
Therefore I lie with her and she with me,  
And in our faults by lies we flatter'd be.

Scowling, he sat back down and glared at the window again. Ms Ochi, Rukia, Haruhi and everyone else just gaped at him. He turned and jumped when he saw.

"What?" He pouted.

Everyone quickly turned back to Ms. Ochi, but Rukia smiled at him. He scowled and turned away from her.

Rukia wrote a note and passed it to Haruhi.

_He really hates me, doesn't he?_

_**That's just how he is.**_

_You think so?_

_**No. :P**_

Rukia scowled and threw the note at Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled and then proceeded to lie her head down on the desk and fall asleep. Rukia sighed and listened to the rest of class, waiting for lunch where she would try to talk to Mr. Grumpy pants.

* * *

At lunch, Rukia stood up and packed her bag. When she turned around to ask if Ichigo wanted to eat with them, his desk was already empty and he was nowhere to be seen. Rukia frowned and looked at Haruhi who shrugged. They walked together to the roof where they usually ate with their friends. Rukia stood at the edge of the roof and looked across the yard to see if she could catch a glimpse of him. She smirked when she saw him standing under a tree.

"I'll be right back!" Rukia yelled as she ran past Haruhi. She scowled, but waved behind her and started eating. As she was running, she waved to the group of her friends on the steps.

Rukia walked up to the tree and looked around. She couldn't see Ichigo anywhere.

"Who are you looking for?"

Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo sitting on a tree branch, mouth half-full.

"Um, hi!" Rukia waved.

Ichigo just looked at her and she bit her lip. "Do you wanna come eat lunch with us?"

"No."

Rukia scowled. Grinning, she sat down at the bottom of the tree and began to eat her lunch.

"What are you doing?"  
"Eating."

"Why are you eating here?" Ichigo scowled, setting down his bento.

"Because I want to."

Ichigo sighed and hopped down from the tree. Then he started walking towards school, bento in hand.

"Where you going?" Rukia asked

"The roof. Might as well get this over with."

Rukia grinned and chased after him. They didn't talk the entire way up to the roof and when they got there, Rukia's friends were all sitting in a circle. Ichigo groaned and Rukia slapped his arm. Haruhi looked up and waved and the rest just stared at Ichigo. They sat down, Ichigo between Rukia and Haruhi. Haruhi and Ichigo just ate their lunch while everyone else watched, waiting to be introduced. Rukia looked nervous and then noticed Haruhi wasn't going to do it.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki, haruhi's cousin."

Ichigo frowned and looked up at the people staring at him. He glared and they all looked away.

"Renji Abarai." A boy with tattoos on his face and arms held out his hand. Ichigo looked at it and nodded.

"Hinamori Momo!" A small, brown haired girl smiled at Ichigo.

"Hi."

"And this is Toshiro Hitsugaya." Momo pointed to the white haired boy next to her.

"Hitsugaya is fine." The boy muttered.

"Orihime Inoue! Very nice to meet you!" An orange haired girl bowed to Ichigo. Ichigo took one look at her lunch and backed up.

"Um, hi."

Then all hell broke loose. Everyone seemed bent on asking Ichigo about his past.

"Where did you come from?" Momo asked

Ichigo sighed. "Rukongai."

"Did you have friends?" Orihime asked, blushing.

"Yea, Chad, Keigo sorta, Tatsuki and Ishida."

"Were you popular?" Momo again.

"I guess so, though I didn't want to be."

"What did you do?"

"I was in a band."

"Oh! What did you guys play?"  
Ichigo groaned. "Anything I guess, I played guitar."

"Did you dye your hair?" Renji snickered.

Ichigo glared. "You got room to talk. It's natural anyways."

Rukia broke up that conversation. "Anyways! That's enough for now."

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other and shrugged.

"Kurosaki-san, what are you doing after school today?"

"Rukia! Don't invite him to stuff!"

Ichigo frowned at Haruhi and shrugged at Rukia.

"Well we are going to see a movie. Do you want to come?"

Ichigo sighed and looked at Rukia. "Do I have a choice?"

Rukia smiled and shook her head no. Ichigo groaned and nodded. Going back to her lunch, Rukia was interrupted by ichigo muttering something.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"Ichigo. Don't call me Kurosaki-san."

Rukia smiled and nodded. "Then call me Rukia."

* * *

After school, Rukia and Haruhi waited by the gates for Ichigo.

"Why does Ichigo have to come?" haruhi groaned.

"He's your cousin isn't he? I thought he used to be your best friend."

Haruhi groaned and looked away. "He did. That's not the way Ichigo used to act. I've tried to help him. He doesn't want any."

Rukia frowned and patted her shoulder.

"Sorry."

They turned around as Ichigo stood there, frowning and looking dirty.

"What happened to you?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo said and walked past them. "Well, we going or not?"

Haruhi growled and Rukia pushed her ahead as they followed Ichigo out.

The walk to the movie theater was silent. Ichigo walked ahead of both of them and Rukia and Haruhi were just shrugging to one another.

Ichigo looked up at the possible movies. His eyes got wide when there was only two choices. "Chappy: An adventure in Dreamland" and "Killer Hollows IV." Sighing, he knew which one he would be going to see.

When he turned around, Rukia was already holding out three tickets for Chappy. Ichigo looked over at Haruhi who looked sick at her ticket and he smirked. Rukia broke out into a full grin when she saw him smirk. He quickly fixed it.

"Let's go see the damn thing then."

An hour and a half of hell later, the three left the movie theater. Ichigo and Haruhi sat down and covered their heads as Rukia rambled on about how amazing it was.

"Hello?" Haruhi groaned as she opened her phone. "Yea. Yea. On my way."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at her.

"I gotta go. Ichigo, can you walk Rukia home? She lives like four blocks from you."

"Sure."

"Bye!"

Ichigo and Rukia watched Haruhi run out. Ichigo stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Rukia ran after him.

They walked for about ten minutes and they didn't talk at all. Rukia got annoyed and smirked as she got an idea.

"Hey Rukia. How are you?

I'm fine Ichigo. How are you?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia like she was crazy.

"So how's your past Rukia?

Well, I live with my sister because my parents died when I was little. My sister got married to this stick in the ass Byakuya and we live with him and took his last name. I get straight A's and I want to be a writer when I graduate. I love to draw and I love Chappy. My favorite color is purple and I love winter. My favorite time of day is night and I love to dance."

Ichigo chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I have a mom and a dad. I had two little sisters, but one died. There was an accident, and it was kind of my fault. My mom has cancer and she's really sick. That's why we moved here. I was in a band, I played guitar. My best friend is Haruhi, though we don't talk much anymore. I love the guitar and the color black. I hate getting made fun for my hair."

Rukia grinned and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo blushed.

"That's the most I've heard you talk, ever."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and kept walking. They walked in front of a music store and Ichigo stopped and looked into the glass. Rukia walked back and looked into as well. Ichigo was staring at a flute that was lying in it's case.

"You like the flute?"

"No, Karin did. She always annoyed me to write her a song. I did and I included a flute part for her, but she died. I keep trying to play it, but without a flute…" Ichigo said like he was in a trance.

Rukia looked up at him and frowned. She put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him away from the window. They walked the rest of the way to Rukia's house in silence.

"Thanks." Rukia gave a little smile as he stood outside her gates.

"Welcome." Ichigo waved and turned to walk away.

"Hey Ichigo!"

He turned around and Rukia smiled at him.

"Eat lunch with us everyday!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but nodded and kept walking.

Rukia grinned. Maybe she had gotten into the mystery known as Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

It's like 1 am and I wrote this. I think it's good but idk really know seeing I wrote it after two exams. Please review and I'll write again when I can.


End file.
